The Snake and the Badger
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome Higurashi was a simpleminded Hufflepuff if ever he saw one, and for some absurd reason he couldn't begin to fathom, he wanted to take care of her. Oddly enough, she feels the same, and is ready to lay her loyalty on him, and only him...but there seems to be more Snake in her than she was ready to show...what secret is the small badger hiding from her school?


**The Snake and the Badger**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi was a simpleminded Hufflepuff if ever he saw one, and for some absurd reason he couldn't begin to fathom, he wanted to take care of her. Oddly enough, she feels the same, and is ready to lay her loyalty on him, and only him...but there seems to be more Snake in her than she was ready to show...what secret is the small badger hiding from her school, and will it effect of those around her? OF COURSE IT WILL!**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Kagome/Blaise**

**Genre: Romance/Drama (LOTS of Drama...LOTS!)**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

**Year One: Flashback**

**-x-x-x-**

_Black hair fell over the petite shoulders of a young girl, eleven years of age, her eyes touching the faces of everyone in the crowd with her; she was really small for her age, so most, if not all of the students around her, were about six to nine inches taller than she was. Now, while she was used to her height, she still didn't enjoy the looks she received, or how the girls seemed to coo over her when she was near._

"_**Kagome Higurashi,"**_

_The girl jumped, her name echoed the room and she made her way through the crowed, walking up to the stool, she sat down nervously, unsure of what she was supposed to do. So far, the hat just randomly called out a house and that student would jump up and saunter off to it, but really, was that it? Was there nothing else required of her? Just sit there and look pretty?_

_The hat was placed on her head, and she heard a small humming sound, as if someone were thinking in her head and it wasn't her._

'_**Rather small, aren't you?'**_

_Kagome frowned, she couldn't see anything, the hat had honestly fallen over her eyes and to the bridge of her nose; she could hear students chuckling, giggling and laughing, all because the hat was too large! She huffed, crossing her arms in a pout. 'You're one to talk! You are smaller than me!'_

'_**Ah...but I'm still the right size for a sorting hat?'**_

'_How would you know, how many sorting hats are there?'_

_A chuckle floated within her head, __**'Only one...I can see you from inside, every memory you have, every thought you had...I can see your dreams, your wishes, and your desires...but such a funny girl...'**_

'_What's so funny!?'_

'_**You have no wishes for the future, you have no desires, towards yourself or others, you have only one dream...is it constant?'**_

'_Oh...I've been having it since I was little...'_

'_**Dreams in the magical world are rarely to be ignored; perhaps...you will find someone from your dream here, or maybe...their child...'**_

'_Their ch-'_

"_**HUFFLEPUFF!"**_

"_Wha..." the hat was pulled from her head and she gave it a curious look, not caring that the professors were watching with interest at the curious frown on her lips._

**-x-x-x-**

**(Two Weeks Later)**

**-x-x-x-**

_Time had passed with no trouble thus far, she was two years behind Harry Potter, the Harry Potter, not that she cared, but everyone else around her seemed to. She was currently trying to balance nine books in her frail arms, making her way out of the library and down the hall; it seemed as if everyone was parting for her when she felt the resistance of a body knock her down. Now, this probably would have gotten her yelled at by whoever it was that she'd walked into, had it not been for two things. One...she was already about to cry after having nine books fall on her, and the tears were visible in her eyes to whoever had been hit by her, and two, she was bleeding...and pretty badly since the next thing she knew, a Slytherin was bending down and picking her up to carry her to the Hospital ward._

_She had kept her tears from falling the entire way to the Hospital; her eyesight was fuzzy from having a book corner hit her in the forehead as hard as it had._

"_Madam Pomfrey!"_

"_...who...?" Kagome asked, she didn't know this person yet, Madam Pomfrey, she guessed it was the medical witch, since a few moments later someone was ushering for her to be laid gently on the bed._

"_What happened?!"_

"_I...dropped my books..." Kagome said carefully as she tried to look in front of her without swaying. "I want to sit down..."_

_The two stared at her, the boy who had carried her in spoke, "You are sitting,"_

"_Then make the room stop spin...ning..." After that, everything went black, and she fell into the depth of darkness known to most as sleep._

**-x-x-x-**

**(One Week Later)**

**-x-x-x-**

_She hadn't seen the boy she'd bumped into, so she hadn't been able to apologize, but she figured that sooner or later she would run into him again, just...not literally, hopefully..._

_After the first day in the ward, Kagome was fine, her books were stacked neatly on the table beside her, they had been brought in by the kid who had apparently been with the boy she'd hit that day, so she owed two thank you's and two apologies, and she had to repay them one way or another._

_She was heading back to the hospital ward, hoping to get the name of the boy who'd carried her back. "M-Madam Pomfrey?"_

_The elder woman turned and smiled down at her, "What can I do for you dear?"_

"_I was wondering...do you know who it was that brought me in...? I...I should have asked before leaving, but I didn't think about it, at the time..."_

"_Ah, it was two Slytherins, well...one, the other brought in your books. The one who brought you in, I do believe it was...Mr. Zabini...and the one who had taken care to bring your books was Mr. Malfoy."_

"_Do you know where I can find them?"_

"_No, I'm afraid not."_

_Kagome looked down sadly and made to walk away when a hand stopped her._

"_While I may not know, Professor Snape will,"_

_Kagome smiled excitedly as she ran out of the Hospital ward and through the halls to the dungeons where she had to skid to keep from running into the door. That had been her intention, and it probably would have worked had she not been too close to actually skid to a stop._

_**THUMP**_

_She rubbed her bottom as the door was thrown open and a set of dark and angry eyes looked down on her._

"_What is the meaning of this, Miss. Higurashi?!"_

"_Oh...uh, M-Madam...P-P-Pom...frey...sh-she...uh..." Kagome started to twiddle her fingers nervously._

_Snape sighed, shutting the door behind him before crouching down to look the girl in the eyes, she really was too short, "Speak, and stand straight, you look even smaller when you hunch over."_

"_Oh, yes sir!" She stood as straight as she could. Watching a small smirk form on her Potions Professors lips, she smiled, "Madam Pomfrey...told me that you might know where I could find Mr. Zabini and Mr. Malfoy."_

"_...Divinations tower,"_

"_Where is the Divinations tower?"_

_Snape rolled his eyes, standing he walked past her, "Keep up, or you'll be left behind."_

_She looked curiously at the door and followed after him, "What about your class?"_

"_I don't have classes for this period, I was working on a potion for someone, and...That's a lost cause now; I'll need to start it over when I get back."_

"_Oh...what kind of potion were you making?"_

"_...no talking, Miss. Higurashi."_

_She flushed, but nodded, "R-right sir,"_

_She was sure she would have gotten lost had she tried to find the tower herself, she had issues finding her own classes, but this one seemed to not __**want**__ to be found._

_She was tired by the time they came to a stop at a wall, "Um...s-sir...there isn't anything here..."_

_He raised a brow and pointed up, sure enough, there was a door above her on the ceiling, "The ladder appears only before and after class...you'll have to wait."_

"_But...I don't know what Mr. Malfoy or Mr. Zabini look like..."_

"_That...is not my problem. I think I have done more than enough by showing you their location, you can figure the rest out on your own. Besides, I have to redo that potion I was working on, since a little girl decided to run into my door and shock me into dropping a bottle of Witch Hazel into the potion I was in the middle of mixing."_

_Kagome blushed, "Ah...I'm sorry!" She bowed, her whole face was red with embarrassment, "I tried to stop, I was just so excited about finding out that you would know where Mr. Zabini and Mr. Malfoy was, I didn't think, rounded a corner, and it was too late to stop."_

_All of that was said in a single breath that left her breathless. Snape closed his eyes and sighed, "Do yourself a favor, Miss. Higurashi, slow down and relax a bit, you are too far lost in the day to realize where you are, much less where you are going." With that said, he turned and left the girl to find the two Slytherin boys she'd been looking for._

**-x-x-x-**

**ME: A few chapters of Flashbacks before we start the **_**story**_**, I hope you all enjoy and will be patient with me, see you next time, R&R my dear friends!**


End file.
